


Pills

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [52]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Music, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Leo is depressed and Guang-Hong is the caring boyfriend everyone needs.[Prompt 52 – Pills]





	Pills

Leo keeps his head down, breathes slowly, and listens to the music. His music. ‘Still Alive’, the song he danced to at the Cup of China, the song he has relied on for support for what feels like forever, the song that perks him up and inspires him to skate even when he feels so low getting out of bed seems like a chore.

And at his cue to start, Leo opens his eyes and begins to skate. This routine is three years old now, but he can’t stop skating it. It just means so much to him. He skates and skates, ice skates slicing through the ice and arms twirling through the air, every step sequence and jump burned into his brain so he doesn’t even have to concentrate. He just skates. He just lives.

When the music finishes, Leo drops to his knees, out of breath. But applause makes him raise his head.

“That was awesome, Leo!” Guang-Hong calls, waving from the edge of the rink.

He smiles, despite part of him wanting to cry. “Thanks.”

Leo gets to his feet and skates to the side of the rink, and is greeted by the embrace of his boyfriend. Guang-Hong hugs him tightly, rubbing his back.

“How are you today, Leo?” he asks.

Leo shrugs, but kisses Guang-Hong as they pull apart. “Okay, I guess. Skating’s made me feel a bit better, though.”

Guang-Hong is such a wonderful boyfriend. They’ve been dating for three years, and he has never left Leo’s side, even when his depression flares up and he’s so down he can barely do anything. Guang-Hong truly loves him, and Leo loves him.

“That’s good. Hey, uh, it’s tablet time.”

Leo sighs. “Oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder.”

And as Leo swallows his antidepressant pills, Guang-Hong smiles.


End file.
